Fighting for the Heart
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Sequel to Heart of a Warrior. Darkness is growing and threatening the guardians of the digital world. But that is the least of the digi-destined's problems...
1. Illusion of Peace

Digimon Fan Fiction  
  
Fighting for the Heart  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! If I did, Willis would have made it on the TV show. Also, you'd still be seeing Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Ken every weekend. Go blame Saban for that not happening.  
  
"Tsuchi, are you going to be OK?" asked her older twin sister, Hoku.  
  
"Yeah," she muttered. Tsuchi refused to look into her sister's sky blue eyes. Hoku's eyes matched Tsuchi's hair.  
  
"I wish I never brought you here," murmured Hoku.  
  
"Why?" asked Tsuchi, confused.  
  
"Because I know how much you hate fighting. You never should have had to see that battle. And I know it is bothering you, you can't hide that fact," replied Hoku. She tried to catch her sister's sea green eyes, which matched her own hair, but had no luck. Tsuchi was trying to hold everything inside.  
  
"I know," agreed Tsuchi, sadly. "But, I did find my digimon." She held up her digi-egg proudly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hoku. She was getting the feeling that Tsuchi was holding her feelings inside.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," replied Tsuchi. She didn't look her sister in the eyes, she just stared at her digi-egg.  
  
"Tsuchi...." Hoku began to say.  
  
"Quit mothering me," Tsuchi scolded, gentle. They were silent for a few moments.  
  
"Tsuchi, you do know what you are going to be up against by becoming a digi- destined, right?" asked Hoku, who was still concerned for her little sister.  
  
"I saw the fight with Daemon," she answered, simply. She didn't want to think about the true dangers.  
  
"What are you going to do when your digimon has to fight like that?" she asked.  
  
"Quit scaring her," scolded Neomon, one of Hoku's twin digimon. Neomon had a violet coat and an equine build. Her mane was light blue-lilac. She had two golden hoards and a silver collar. Two lilac wings grew out of her back. They looked tattered, but the wings worked perfectly well. On her front feet, which split into claws, were green gloves. Four 'fins' sprouted from her ankles. A golden anklet encircled her back left leg. The only part of her that wasn't colored was her white belly.  
  
"If Tsuchi is as good as you are, then there would be nothing for anyone to worry about," added Yulkamon, Neomon's twin. She had a yellow face that was surrounded by green fur. Two horns grew out of her head. They started gold, then turned blue, then violet. Her arms were blue, as well. She wore a blue collar with a golden buckle. But, bellow that she was basically foot. Her large foot was violet with green stripes. Three wicked toenails grew from it.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where," Hoku gently scolded her.  
  
"I wonder when my digi-egg is going to hatch," Tsuchi mumbled, mostly to herself. Her digi-egg was mostly blue, but it had violet streaks on the upper half, and pink streaks on the lower half.  
  
"I think it is time we meet Yolie," said Hoku as she stood up. Her digimon joined her. Hoku then helped pull Tsuchi to her feet.  
  
"OK, let's go," agreed Tsuchi. The twins both looked up to Yolie as a sort of role model.  
  
They walked off together, Neomon and Yulkamon in between them. Tsuchi held her digi-egg safely in her arms, not wanting anything to happen to it.  
  
Primary Village wasn't that far from where Tsuchi and Hoku were. It was about a ten minute walk. The digi-destined wanted to make sure everything in that digimon town was safe. Daemon had forced his way back into the Digital World from the Dark Ocean. The digi-destined were checking that there wasn't any ill side effects from the Dark Ocean. And Primary Village was high on their list. Most digimon were reborn there, so it was vital that it stayed safe.  
  
"Hi Tsuchi, Hi Hoku," greeted Davis when he saw them entering.  
  
"Hi Davis," they replied, together.  
  
"What, no 'hi' for us?" protested Yulkamon.  
  
"OK, hi," said Veemon.  
  
"Thanks," replied Neomon.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Hoku. "We aren't late, are we?"  
  
"I don't know, I've only just arrived," admitted Davis, rubbing his scalp behind his goggles.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" asked Tsuchi.  
  
"I think they are meeting in the center of town," answered Davis.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Hoku as she began to walk. Davis, Veemon, and Tsuchi had to race to catch up with her.  
  
Soon they were in the town square with Ken, Wormmon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon. Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, and Biyomon were helping Matt prepare for his next concert. Cody and Armadillomon were on their way. Mimi had a hair appointment and couldn't make it. (How else do you think she keeps her blonde hair pink?)  
  
"Has anyone found any problems with the Dark Ocean?" asked Kari.  
  
"I have ran several scans with my computer, and I haven't found any strange anomalies," said Izzy.  
  
"Anyone else notice something?" asked Ken. He shuddered. The Dark Ocean brought back one too many bad memories for him.  
  
"I haven't noticed anything," said Yolie.  
  
"Just because you don't see, doesn't mean it isn't there," said Gomamon.  
  
"You aren't helping," scolded Joe.  
  
"I think we are worrying over nothing," said Willis.  
  
"But it is better to be safe then sorry," said TK.  
  
"Especially with all of the new digi-destined," added Tai.  
  
"Hey, we can take care of ourselves," protested Hoku. Tsuchi slowly backed away from her.  
  
"You don't know the dangers," said Kari. "You have to be careful."  
  
"We had to learn everything to hard way," added Tai.  
  
"And it isn't easy when evil digimon keep trying to blast you," said Lopmon.  
  
"Or evil humans for that matter," agreed Terriermon.  
  
"Lopmon! Terriermon!" scolded Willis.  
  
"What else are we going to do today?" asked Davis.  
  
"Eat!" Veemon answered immediately.  
  
"Food sounds good," agreed Yulkamon.  
  
"We should wait for Cody," said Hawkmon.  
  
"No one will miss one cookie," said Neomon, who was trying to get into Hoku's backpack.  
  
"Cut it out," scolded Hoku.  
  
"Where is Cody?" asked TK. "He said he'd be here five minutes ago."  
  
"When did he say that?" asked Yolie.  
  
"I got an e-mail from him about half an hour ago," answered TK. "Cody said that he had found something strange in the digital world, and that he was going to check it out with Armadillomon."  
  
"I am sure he is just running late," said Izzy.  
  
"Let's just hope nothing ate him," said Patamon.  
  
"Patamon!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"Is that Cody, coming this way?" asked Tentomon, who was hovering a few feet over the group. A small boy was racing towards them, with his yellow digimon by his feet.  
  
"That's him, but why is he running?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"I have a bad feeling...." muttered Kari.  
  
"It's.... found.....a.... it's," gasped Cody when he stopped. He was breathing hard from running so hard.  
  
"Take a deep breath," suggested Wormmon.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Ken.  
  
"Bad news," answered Armadillomon as Cody composed himself.  
  
"What kind of bad news?" asked Joe, nervously.  
  
"It's....found..... It's," stammered Cody.  
  
"It's what!?" exclaimed Davis, impatiently.  
  
"It's a control spire," said Cody. "And it has been activated."  
  
AN/ Sorry it took me so long to get this sequel going. Blame my term paper. But thanks for all the reviews of True Darkness, and all the encouragement to write a sequel. Anyways, while I was planning on writing this, I got another idea for a sequel to True Darkness. The only problem was that that idea wouldn't work with the other idea. So, I am writing two sequels to True Darkness. These sequels are not in any way connected to each other, but if you want to read the other one, too, it is Finding the Heart. I really hope you do read it. THANKS!!!!!! And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	2. Darkness Is Emerging

"It hurts so much to continue on, I wonder why I do. I guess I just can't force myself to give up. Humans tell tales of creatures like that; ones who are either branded courageous or stupid....."  
  
"Still, this physical pain is what I deserved. After all the pain I've caused others.....I probably got off easy. But one question remains. Why does it not hurt inside anymore? I still don't feel 'enlightened' but......I feel more at peace than I have ever felt."  
  
"Could it be? .....That has to be the answer. I fought against the darkness, and thus won over the darkness that is inside of me. That is the only possible answer, because I am not being consumed by the darkness inside of me."  
  
"It is far from happiness, but I hope it lasts. It is much better than the agony in which I lived before."  
  
"Maybe....maybe there is more to my existence than I know. If I could fight the darkness within myself, then what else can I do? Can I continue like this, fighting against darkness that threatens to destroy? Fight against the very thing that created me?"  
  
"Ironic.....that thought actually makes me smile."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"What do you mean its been activated?!" yelled Davis.  
  
"I thought we destroyed them all," added TK.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" asked Patamon.  
  
"No, but I wish we were," said Cody.  
  
"It was awful," added Armadillomon.  
  
"I tried to have Armadillomon evolve into Ankylomon, but he couldn't," said Cody.  
  
"Did you see any Dark Rings?" asked Ken, nervously.  
  
"No," said Cody.  
  
"What's a Dark Ring?" asked Neomon.  
  
"And a control spire?" added Yulkamon.  
  
"Um...." stammered Joe.  
  
"I don't think you should be here, now," said Yolei to Hoku and Tsuchi.  
  
"Why not?" asked Hoku. Tsuchi cringed back slightly. Her twin was definitely the more dominate one of the two.  
  
"Older digi-destined business," said TK, shortly.  
  
"Oh...." moaned Neomon.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Kari as she led the twins and their digimon away.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Joe while they were waiting for Kari to return.  
  
"I think we should destroy it," said Davis.  
  
"I disagree," said Izzy. "I think we need to track down the reason for it being rebuilt and operational."  
  
"Maybe we should contact Tai and the others," suggested Kari.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Veemon, but he was ignored.  
  
"Should we try to see if there's any more control spires?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hawkmon. "They could be really trouble for the younger digi- destined."  
  
"Oh, don't talk like that!" exclaimed Yolei. "I don't want to think of there being more of them!"  
  
"Maybe we should split up," suggested Gomamon.  
  
"No, never split up," said Lopmon.  
  
"Those are the first to disappear," added Terriermon.  
  
"Cut it out you two!" hushed Willis.  
  
"I think we have bigger concerns," said Ken.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Davis.  
  
"What is the control spire as something to do with the influx of power from the Dark Ocean?" he asked.  
  
"Ken....." muttered Wormmon.  
  
"What does a control spire have to do with the Dark Ocean?" asked Joe.  
  
"I could always run an analysis on my computer to check," volunteered Izzy.  
  
"Let's split up," suggested Davis. "Some of us can take down the control spire Cody found, while the rest try to find out more about it."  
  
"Fine by me," agreed TK.  
  
"I can't believe Davis actually came up with a good idea," said Yolei, quietly. Hawkmon snickered.  
  
"We need digimon who can armor digivolve," said TK.  
  
"I'll go!" volunteered Veemon.  
  
"Me too!" agreed Patamon.  
  
"Me three!" chimed Armadillomon.  
  
"We'll come too," said Kari, with a pause to think.  
  
"Yeah, you need some girls to keep you boys in line," added Yolei.  
  
"I want to see Izzy's program for scanning the digital world," said Willis. "So we'll go with the second group."  
  
"Wormmon and I had better join you," said Ken.  
  
"Fine," agreed Tentomon. "I could use the company."  
  
"And when they get started talking about computers....watch out!" added Terriermon.  
  
"Let's call each other in an hour and a half," suggested Kari.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"I can't believe they think we are still rookies!" pouted Hoku.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Neomon. "I can kick major digi-baddie butt!"  
  
"I'm sorta glad...." muttered Tsuchi. But she was careful enough so her twin wouldn't hear her. She focused on rubbing the end of her shirt over her digi-egg.  
  
"Treating us like little kids....." Hoku continued to fume.  
  
"Well, this gives us time to go explore the digital world without them," said Yulkamon.  
  
"Great idea!" exclaimed Hoku. She leapt to her feet, startling her digimon. "Coming Tsuchi?"  
  
"......Yeah...." she replied, finishing wiping her fingerprints off of her digi-egg.  
  
Then, the egg in her hand started to glow brightly.  
  
"EEK!" exclaimed Tsuchi.  
  
"What the?!" gasped Neomon and Yulkamon  
  
They all shielded their eyes from the light. Slowly, it faded.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hoku.  
  
"I .... I don't know...." stammered Tsuchi.  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" exclaimed Yulkamon.  
  
Tsuchi held out her hands. In it was not one digi-egg, but two. The first was blue with violet stripes, the second was blue with pink stripes.  
  
"Twins!" exclaimed Hoku, ecstatic. "You're going to have twin digimon!"  
  
"I am?" asked Tsuchi, looking curiously at her two digi-eggs.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Neomon.  
  
"No, it's awesome!" added Yulkamon.  
  
"That's what happened before my digimon hatched," said Hoku. "This is great!"  
  
"I can hardly wait," said Tsuchi with a smile.  
  
AN/ Okay then..... No reviews on the last chapter. Anyone reading this at all? Anyone?  
  
And, I just have to say it, to those of you who are listening..... Please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


End file.
